Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for detecting an object region that is visually easy to notice out of object regions in an image as a region of interest (also called a region of interest detection technique) is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-158941 discloses a technique for detecting a region of interest based on either a difference in luminance of a central portion of an image and a background portion that is a peripheral portion thereof (image edge portion), or a difference in color between the central portion of the image and the image edge portion.
In a method disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-158941, there is a problem in that, while detection accuracy of colored objects decreases if a difference in luminance is emphasized, detection accuracy of colorless objects decreases if a difference in color information is emphasized, so a technique for causing detection accuracy for both of colored objects and colorless objects to improve is desired.